Eternos
by Craig Thomasito
Summary: Éste primer esbozo de historia cuenta lo que pasó para que Kenneth terminará en el estado en que está, es mucho recapitular pero será divertido, solo no pierdan el hilo argumental principal que es el Crenny, pueden haber muchas cosas entremedio pero aunque las cosas se vean pérdidas el Crenny no abandonará jamás. Crennylover 3
1. No jodas McCormick

Dentro de las paredes de la escuela primaria de south Park se ve nacer y crecer muchas historias, como también algunas mueren en el camino, pero otras solo… se olvidarán.

Literalmente.

El oscuro techo de la habitación se decoraba blanquecino con las distintas figuras que se formaban por el humo del cigarrillo que descansaba inmóvil en la mano del rubio.

Llevaba horas recostado en su habitación tratando de recordar, nada en especial, solo recordar.

Kenneth McCo0rmick, quien vivió toda su infancia y parte de su inmadura adolescencia en el pueblo montañés, un día tomó la sabia decisión de largarse de su casa y de una vez por todas y dejar su miserable vida apenas cumplió los 16 años de edad; tomó un pequeño bolso con las pocas pertenencias que poseía y se subió a un bus camino a Denver dejando atrás amigos, familia, noviazgos 'en especial noviazgos' y a Craig Tucker, una promesa que se llevó consigo sin decir una palabra guardado en lo más oculto de su consciencia y corazón.

No al azar y de un día para otro se fue y ya, lo llevaba pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo, que al cumplir 16 y pudiera trabajar se largaría, el detalle es que no se lo comentó a nadie, solo lo hizo, dejando a cada quién con su propia opinión sin poder decirla pues para cuando se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, al llamarlo el chico ya se encontraba en Denver.

"¡Ho Kenny! Gracias a dios que contestas el móvil, ¡¿Dónde estás metido pendejo inútil?!"

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de Carol McCormick al escuchar a voz de su hijo después de cuatro días.

-Perdón Carol, olvidé decirte que me mudé a vivir a otra ciudad…-

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Kenny sabes que te necesito, tu padre otra vez se gastó el diner…" bipbip…

Esa fue la última vez que decidió que le valía madres lo que hicieran o deshicieran sus padres con sus vidas, solo tenía una cosa clara y por lo que se esforzaría hasta el cansancio. Cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad traería a Karen a vivir con él a Denver.

Para Kenneth no era un tabú su moderna sexualidad, todos sus amigos y familia sabían que al chico le iban bien tetas y pollas, para él caminar abrazado de la cintura de una chica o de un chico no hacía ninguna diferencia, para lo que a algunos como Stanley Marsh si lo hacía.

Una tarde en la escuela luego de la última clase de educación física como de costumbre se fueron atrás del gimnasio a fumar un cigarrillo con Craig Tucker, entre ellos se tejía una rara amistad desde hacía mucho tiempo, nadie sabía desde cuándo pues cuando Craig llegó de traslado de otro curso 'por problemas conductuales' él y Kenny ya se conocían y desde aquel tiempo fueron incubando de forma más pública una especie de relación de amistad/enemistad que no pasó desapercibida para nadie; un día fumando juntos y al día siguiente Kenneth con un ojo negro producto de una riña con Craig Tucker.

Era normal verlos fumando por esos lugares con más frecuencia de lo que se puede llamar "sana" dentro de lo mal que estaba dicha actividad.

Stan miró a Kenny para que lo acompañara a las duchas pero al verlo con Craig se le fueron los ánimos y decidió caminar solo.

¿Por qué debía buscar a Kenneth y no a Kyle? Ahá, muy ingenioso Kyle Broflovski, mejor amigo de Stan, como odiaba ese ramo había conseguido un papel médico que lo eximía de aquella clase por todo el año por problemas de diabetes. Así que no asistía a la clase y por lo tanto no iba a las duchas, y Stan que era un ser tan social y necesitaba de la constante presencia de sus amigos.

Se encaminó a las duchas sin embargo estaba casi vacío, había perdido el tiempo en vano buscando a Kenny que estaba ocupado con su mal afamado amigo y ahora quedaban dos o tres chicos que ya casi terminaban para irse.

-Qué hay maricas, me dejarán solo los cabrones…- les dijo a sus más cercanos mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

-Qué va, no querrás que esperemos mientras te bañas, ¿cierto?-

Se fueron riendo haciendo comentarios sobre lo gay que se vería que lo esperaran mientras se bañaba, entre que Stan acompañaba sus risas y comentarios con mofas similares.

Terminó de quitarse el bóxer y lo dejó sobre su demás ropa en una de las bancas y caminó hasta las regaderas.

Giró la llave desde afuera para evitar congelarse los huevos con el primer chorro de agua fría y tanteó con la mano para verificar la temperatura hasta que estuviera lista.

Entró en la ducha y comenzó mojándose el cabello revolviéndolo de un lado a otro, se puso shampó y fregó su cabello; gel de ducha en los lugares más necesarios y se enjuagó rápidamente; en eso estaba cuando sintió abrirse la puerta de los camarines.

Segundos más tarde escuchó un fuerte silbido de piropo proveniente de la entrada a las regaderas.

"Kenny, pensé que te irías a casa oliendo a muerto" le dijo el pelinegro al recién llegado mientras salía de la ducha.

"No cierres la llav… 'demasiado tarde'… umm, no, ¿estás loco? Uno nunca sabe cuándo tendrá que oler bien, ya sabes" le guiñó un ojo mientras lanzaba su camiseta raída y sudada a la banca.

Se percató que al lado estaban apiladas las ropas de Stanley, entre ellas un bóxer negro el cual agarró y lo llevó a su nariz inspirando hondo.

"huummmmohhhhhhMARRSHHHHH…"

"¡Eres un puto marica Kenny, deja mis boxers!..."

Stanley se lanzó a quitárselos y este los levantó en el aire evitando que su amigo los alcanzara, cosa estúpida pues Stanley le llevaba varios centímetros de ventaja en altura.

Estiró su mano hacia atrás lo que dejó al otro pegado a su cuerpo y casi de frente a su rostro.

"umm, haha, no te parece que esta situación está como para video porno, Marsh?" le dijo a Stan que aún estaba completamente desnudo y solo con una toalla colgada al cuello.

El otro siguió intentando mientras le decía palabrotas medio cabreado.

"Kenny, eres insoportable a veces ¿Sabes?..."

"¡Está bien,…está bien!" Tajó Kenneth, llamando la atención de Stan haciendo que este dejara de atacarlo.

"¿Qué?" Le exigió el pelinegro, irguiéndose en frente de él acentuando su diferencia de altura.

"Te los devolveré…pero" Le dijo Kenneth con aires de un trato.

"Tienes qué" le obligó el otro desafiante pero con una sonrisa divertida, un poco cómplice.

"Solo…. " Le miró de arriba abajo Kenneth con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Sooloooo…?" Alargó la palabra de forma interrogativa instando al otro a hablar reprimiendo una carcajada, ¿Quién sabe con qué pendejada le iba a salir el rubio.

"Quiero un beso…"

En ese instante se oyó un sonido que llamó la atención a ambos y los hizo voltear.

"KYLE…" Dijeron al unísono.

Kenneth ahogó una carcajada y Stan rodó los ojos cabreado, miró a Kyle y negó con la cabeza.

"Quiere que lo bese para devolverme los boxers" le dijo a Kyle quien había observado toda la escena escondido tras un looker.

"Serás pendejo". Aun luchaba por su prenda.

"Kenny hazle un favor al mundo y devuélvele eso, no seas un crío…". Le ordenó el pelirrojo ofuscado por tener que ver con gloria y esplendor el regalo con que el parcial creador había dotado solo a Stanley Marsh.

¿Hacía cuántos años Stan y Kyle habían dejado la libertad de mostrarse desnudos frente al otro?. Fue el cuestionamiento inmediato que tuvo Kyle cuando reparó en los bultosos bíceps de su amigo pelinegro, o sus pectorales que si bien no eran los de un deportista consolidado con años de carrera, se veían bastante trabajados para ser solo un chico de secundaria.

O mejor sus abdominales que no daban cabida a un milimétrico espacio de materia grasa…

"No importa Kyle, que se los quede, no le daré un beso a este marica…" Stan sin sentirse incómodo por la nueva presencia comenzó a vestirse, se puso sus boxers limpios y luego un pantalón de buzo.

Era cierto, hacía ya algún tiempo Stan y Kyle dejaron actividades comunes que en su niñez los obligaron a tener ciertas confianzas, como ducharse o vestirse juntos. Y a pesar de que seguían siendo mejores amigos no compartían ya esas libertades, aunque para Stan no era ni mínimamente incómoda la presencia de Kyle ahí, a Kyle parecía perturbarle más de lo necesario estar con dos de sus amigos en bolas tratando uno de besar al otro.

"¡¡¿Yo marica?!!.. ¡¡Marica es el que se intimida con un beso, amigo!!" Le dio la última olisqueada a la prenda y se la arrojó al bolso medio abierto que tenía sobre la banca.

"¿Sabes Kenny? A veces puedes ser muy desagradable" Le dijo Kyle de forma reprobatoria.

Este se volteó a verlo y caminó hacia él mientras se quitaba su biker y lo arrojaba por ahí, hasta al fin llegar frente a su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿Sabes Kyle? Podrías echar un vistazo a…"

Kenny no alcanzó a terminar la frase y Kyle le dio un mangazo que resonó con eco en todo el interior de los vestidores.

"¡¡Kenny eres un pervertido, no vuelvas a hablarme pendejo!! No puedo creerlo, realm…"

Kenny estalló en una carcajada y Kyle salió del lugar echando humo por todos sus agujeros visibles, su voz de indignación se escuchó cada vez más baja hasta que se perdió, sí que se había cabreado.

Al voltear Stanley ya estaba vestido, un buzo deportivo color azul y una camiseta blanca de manga corta que por gracia de dios se ceñía justamente en los lugares que debía.

"Kyle tiene razón, eres un pendejo…" le dijo su amigo apoyando su espalda en una pared, mientras que el otro caminaba por el lugar completamente desnudo con tanta naturalidad como si vistiera el más fino smoking.

"¡Pero hey! Solo le iba a decir que le echara un vistazo a su rostro, estaba casi fucsia de la vergüenza haha, seguro era porque estebábamos sin ropa….'hizo una pausa' ¿Y tú qué?..¡Eres marica…!"

Le dijo Kenny entre risas en lo que se apresuraba por entrar a la regadera, pero no alcanzó a entrar, Stan le tomó del brazo pillándolo completamente desprevenido.

El pelinegro dijo nada, solo lo empujó delante de una de las dos paredes disponibles dentro de la regadera con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño y suficiente también para someterlo.

"¿Hu...? …es en serio, Marsh no jodas haha no respondo si de casualidad de violo, si?…" Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Kenneth antes de que Stan se acercara a él lentamente a quitarle un beso, bueno, técnicamente el beso que Kenny le había pedido.

Stan lo miró de forma fija y sin pestañear aquellos segundos en que acortó la distancia entre ellos; Kenny solo lo miraba, no se sentía intimidado para nada pero incluso para Kenny la situación le resultaba inquietante, a decir verdad jamás pensó que Stan fuera a darle un beso, y si así hubiera sido le habría dicho que no, que solo lo estaba jorobando, pero en el extrañísimo caso que fuese a hacerlo, y esa regla aplicaba para cualquier amigo… bueno, tal vez con alguna amiga hubiera seguido el juego, pero de ser un chico le habría dicho que no en el último momento solo por tocarle las pelotas. Pero éste no era el caso, y tampoco uno que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Era Stan quien lo tenía de los huevos ahora, aunque… tampoco era como si lo matara de desagrado la idea.

"Marsh… no jodas… solo bromeaba…" era lo último que diría para evitar la situación.

Sintió la respiración del otro en sus labios, se quedó ahí un segundo en el que Kenny se entregó al beso cerrando sus ojos, pero el lugar de eso sintió el cabello húmedo de Stan acercarse y rozar su mejilla, luego los dientes del chico clavándose en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras algunas gotitas frías del cabello cayeron en su pecho desnudo y le causaron un calosfrío que le erizó la piel de casi todo el cuerpo.

Luego de eso, una exhalación de aire de forma demasiado rápida para ser normal y demasiado lenta para presumir uno de los ataques de asma típicos de Stan, sin duda ese era casi un gemido, un recatado y silencioso gemido en su oído. Kenneth estaba en aquel punto donde no sabía si era verdad o era otra de sus fantasías.

De un momento a otro la fuerza ejercida en su pecho por el poderoso brazo de su amigo dejó de someterlo.

"¿Quién es el marica ahora, Kenny?" La voz de Stan sacó del trance a Kenneth, abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que los fríos cabellos de Stan se alejaron de sus mejillas.

Stan salió de la regadera rápidamente riendo de forma divertida sin dar la espalda a su amigo, no iba a arriesgarse a quedarse ahí más tiempo antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera hacer otra idiotez como abrir el grifo de agua por ejemplo. Una vez afuera lo miró y alzó ambas cejas de forma victoriosa- Touché, lo había hecho. Había jorobado al más épico troll de la escuela.

Kenny lo apuntó con el dedo índice negando con la cabeza y una de esas sonrisas de niño característica de él.

"…Me engañaste marica…"

Stan soltó al fin una carcajada que lo hizo doblarse de risa.

"Pues a él no…" le hizo alusión a la erección evidente del rubio que al parecer poco pudor le causaba.

Ambos se echaron a reír para luego despedirse dándose un pequeño golpe de puños.

"Ésta te la cobraré Marsh, sabes hace cuánto no me pajeaba en los camarines…?"

"¡Ah cállate maricón!, como si quisiera saber eso…."

Tomó su bolso y partió.

En la entrada del establecimiento estaba su amigo Kyle con tremenda cara de encabronado, Stan solo esperaba que no las agarrara con él.

"Kyle, me esperas…"

"No me digas nada Stan, solo caminemos, sí"

Ufff… demasiado pedir para alguien como Kyle.


	2. El secreto de Kyle

Así fue como Stan despertó en Kenny una fijación cada vez más y más obsesiva, algo así como una necesidad patológica por comerle la polla a su amigo, desde aquella erecc… perdón, desde el "incidente" de aquella vez en las regaderas Kenny se dio cuenta de que la heterosexualidad de Stan era tan bolteable como un calcetín, hizo un acuerdo con su yo interno. Tirarse a Stan, solo debía seducirlo de forma adecuada, pero seducir a Marsh no se trataba solamente de un guiño o una promesa de buen sexo y ya, para convencer a Marsh fue necesario todo un montaje y apuestas, las que Kenny apostó y ganó. Se ganó a Marsh.. se ganó el corazón de su amigo… esperen ¿Era eso lo que quería Kenneth? ¡No, jamás lo quiso!, el solo quería follar como siempre y Stanley le venía revolviendo las pasiones desde hace años; pero para hacerlo con Stan tuvo necesariamente que usar estrategias y cursilerías, cosas como "paso por ti después de entrenamiento" o "¿Y si vamos con unas cervezas a beberlas al lago?".  
Stan se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de las intenciones de Kenny, para cuando lo hizo ya se encontraba sobre la cama de su pobre amigo y de su pobre amigo a unos pocos centímetros de besarlo.

" _¿Por qué haces esto Kenny?"_ Le preguntó solo para dilatar unos segundos más antes de sacar su pasaporte a diversidadlandia.

" _Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Marsh…"_ Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes demasiado perfectos como para no haber visitado a un dentista ni una puta vez en su vida. Luego de eso Stan lentamente de acercó a probar por primera vez sus labios; suspiró sutilmente y aquel contacto fue un choque de electricidad que le pegó directo en el cerebro, liberando una serie de hormonas que dieron como resultado una precoz erección de la que su amigo bajo de él no tardó en notar provocando el mismo efecto que el beso en Stan.

Aquella tarde Stan probó el sabor de un hombre por primera vez, por primera vez besó a un hombre y usó sus ojos para mirar a un hombre con los mismos ojos de deseo con los que miró alguna vez a alguna chica mientras se estremecía bajo la maestría de su cuerpo.

Fue natural, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su corta vida, los besos que lentamente le repartía en la espalda, la forma que sujetó y apretó con impaciencia sus caderas antes de penetrarlo, como se esforzaba para de una u otra forma mirar el rostro del otro chico y de vez en cuando acariciar su cuello…  
Es que sí, Stan Marsh era un romántico, algunos dirán un marica de los años 50 pero para una chica Stan era como un príncipe en la cama, y para las afortunadas que estuvieron con él nunca olvidarían aquella experiencia.

La diferencia es que Kenny no era una chica y tenía más experiencia que él y que cualquiera de las pendejas con las que Stan había cogido y cogería en su vida.

" _¡Vamos Marsh… sé que puedes más…!"_ Le reclamó Kenneth cuando este yacía a su lado medio ahogado. Después de esa vez pasaron un sinfín de cosas y Kenny terminó aceptando la propuesta de Stan de estar "juntos", lo que no sabía Stan era que para Kenneth estar "juntos" no aseguraba fidelidad ni estabilidad, dos cosas que su ex novia Wendy tampoco había podido darle los anteriores 7 años de su vida y se la llevaban rompiendo y volviendo una y otra vez. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora estaba con Kenny, si… sería el notición para todos, Stan Marsh capitán del equipo de footboll declarado gay, ufff… a Wendy se le caería el cabello cuando se enterara.

Stan apareció al día siguiente con su amigo en la escuela, y en el receso se levantó de su silla y fue a plantarle un beso enfrente de todo la clase antes de que salieran causando un gran "¡HOOO!..." De todos los ahí presentes.

"Si si, chicos, Kenny y yo estamos juntos… "Fue lo que dijo antes de que explotaran los gritos por parte de algunas chicas y murmullos de reprobación de otros.

Miró a su amigo Kyle que aún no podía cerrar completamente la boca, mientras con su dedo pulgar quebraba la punta de su grafito sin poder quitar la vista de Stan ni siquiera para pestañear.

"Kyle..." comenzó.

"¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?! Le preguntó a Stan, ignorando por completo a presencia de Kenny y el resto de la clase a quienes le restó importancia, pues la buena nueva era la "geydad " de su amigo. 'Comenzó otra vez el matrimonio' decían algunas voces.

"¡Hoy!" le dijo Stan en tono de reclamo "Ayer lo decidimos…"

Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente y se levantó de su silla dispuesto a salir.

"¡Hey… ¿no vas a felicitarme?!" Le reclamó Kenny al darse cuenta que no había sido incluido en la conversación.

Kyle se dio media vuelta sin dejar de caminar. "Felicidades… a ambos" Dedicó ese "a ambos" mirando exclusivamente a Stan. Estaba herido, se sentía traicionado por que no le habían dicho nada y más por haberse enterado igual que la demás gente, se suponía que Stan era su amigo… se suponía que él tenía ciertos privilegios sobre los demás por ser su mejor amigo… se suponía que… que; él iba a hablarle uno de esos días…

La verdad es que el motivo verdadero del enojo y frustración de Kyle no fue en sí el hecho de su noviazgo, sino que justo cuando se había hecho de huevos para ir contarle a Stan sobre el eterno yugo con el que cargaba desde hacía mucho, justo ahora que era su oportunidad para decirle que estaba enamorado de él, ahora que estaba soltero luego de mucho tiempo de un ir y venir de rupturas con Testaburguer, ahora que parecía un fin serio el maldito de Stan llega declarándose homosexual sin más; ¿Cuánto tiempo pensó que Stan jamás tendría algo con el por el sólo hecho de tener polla en lugar de tetas, o solo por saber que fuera gay dejara de hablarle? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba él cargando con el mismo secreto? Toda su vida, desde sus escasos 11 o 12 años cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo Stan no era para él como otro de sus amigos y no precisamente por ser el "mejor amigo" sino porque se despertaba en medio de la noche sudado y húmedo luego de haber tenido sueños sexuales con él, fue más o menos en aquel tiempo que fue diagnosticado con "adicción al sexo", en una conversación íntima y confidencial con su médico y psicólogo le había confesado ciertas… manías u obsesiones que había estado teniendo, como masturbarse, mucho.

" _Y dime jovencito… ¿hay alguien que te atraiga?..."_

" _¡NO…Digo… no doctor, son solo sueños con chicas que no conozco, me despierto masturbándome casi todas las noches y tengo erecciones en momentos y lugares que no debería…"_

Yyyy…. Ahí está el verdadero motivo y la real licencia médica que le eximía de educación física, el pelirrojo le comentó que se daba especialmente en la clase de educación física, todo ese estímulo y cercanía corporal con sus "compañeras" lo hacían reaccionar de mala forma y no podía, simplemente no quería lidiar con eso y lo convenció casi llorando, y lo logró.

El trasfondo es que no eran "las chicas" sino "el chico" su amigo, si… acercarse, sentirse apretado junto a él, oyendo sus voz agitada, ver su cuerpo sudado, porque muchas veces se quitaban las playeras para algunas actividades, todo eso junto lo sacaba de control y le resultaba penosamente difícil controlar sus fantasías, era pequeño… no tenía más de 12 años.

Claro que el motivo que conocían todos era "Diabetes", eso les contó a los demás y los profesores como profesionales guardaban confidencialidad en el asunto.

" _Ahg, eres un tramposo Kyle, en serio prefieres estar en la biblioteca que hacer ejercicio?"_ Le había dicho su amigo cuando le contó.

" _No, no lo sé… pero no es una opción, solo no puedo, Stan"._

Motivos motivos motivos, así fue como pasaron algunas cosas; ahora bien. Stan y Kenny terminaron saliendo juntos, a Kyle no le agradó la idea, jamás le agradaría ninguna idea que involucrara a Stan y una relación romántica de por medio, pero se vio obligado a masticar el asunto como el chico maduro que era.

" _Kyle ¿No vas a hablarme?"_

" _Solo déjame Stan, ya se me pasará.."_


	3. Despedida

Y las cosas no mejoraron con el pasar del tiempo, pasó casi un año desde aquella noticia y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ahora Stan se había convertido en el novio psicópata obsesivo que enviaba a su pareja a casa con gorro y bufanda, Kenny valoraba toda esa preocupación y atenciones, pero ¿para qué cubrir el sol con un dedo? Él jamás la había necesitado.

Por otro lado Kenny tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, ya había cumplido los 16 y estaba decidido a irse, tristemente por Stan que proyectaba su relación con mucho futuro, para Kenneth era todo lo contrario, se podría decir que "Ya había hecho las maletas" y solo faltaba la despedida.

Aquel día se vieron en la terraza del apartamento de un amigo en el cual había decidido hacer una "fiesta" organizada por Kenny, ojo, "organizada" no "pagada", cada uno llevaba su alcohol.

Kenneth lo había invitado a fumar un cigarrillo para tomar un poco de aire, lo sé suena ridículo pero así funcionaban las cosas en el cerebro de Kenny.

Stan se acercó a la baranda y sintió la brisa helada removerle los cabellos libres fuera de su gorro.

" _Esto es genial, nunca había estado en la terraza de un edificio tan alto"_

Kenneth encendió un cigarrillo y se lo pasó a Stan.

" _Excelente, se agrega a la lista de primeras veces que has tenido conmigo Marsh_ " Le sonrió divertido en lo que terminaba de encender su propio cigarrillo.

" _Que modesto, me alarma un poco esa "humildad" viniendo de ti Kenny"_

Kenny se echó a reír y se acomodó junto a él en posición contraria, de espaldas a la baranda mirando hacia la puerta del ascensor, Stan seguía observando el paisaje nocturno lleno de luces.

" _Tengo algo que decirte Stan…"_ Usó un tono de voz mucho más serio y quedo.

Stan volteó a verlo por la metamorfosis en el ánimo de su novio.

" _¿Pasa algo?..."_ porque si, un año juntos como novios no es lo mismo que como amigos, queriendo o no aprendes a descifrar gestos corporales, tono de voz y muchas cosas cuando pasas más tiempo en otro plan con una persona. Stan lo conocía ya lo suficiente en "ese plan" como para saber que se venía algo serio, lo que no pensó fue en el tamaño de la bomba que se venía.

" _Si, pasa algo Marsh…"_ Kenny bajó la mirada exhalando el humo al suelo.

" _Bien… ¿Qué es? Pero no pongas esa cara de drama Kenny, que no va contigo, vamos dime… ¿estás embarazado o qué?"_

Stan se echó a reír y Kenny como siempre le lo acompañó pero esta vez con una risa floja.

" _Ya quisieras marica…"_

" _solo dime…"_

Kenneth levantó la vista al fin para mirar de frente a Stan, quien por sus facciones se notaba que jamás estaría preparado para algo así… pero debía decirlo, sería mucho peor si solo se iba y lo dejaba sin una explicación.

" _Stan… 'aclaró su garganta' mañana me voy de South Park"_

No supo cómo reaccionar, como si las palabras hubieran llegado de forma muy lenta a su cabeza.

"¿Qué…digo…A qué, por qué? " Lo primero que su cerebro pudo conectar fue que sería algo puntual, como ir volver y ya, pero el mutismo del McCormick y su cara de pesar ante sus inocentes preguntas le dijeron mucho más que su vaga noticia anterior.

" _Kenny…¿De qué estás hablando?..."_ Le dijo con la voz mínimamente alterada.

" _Me voy Stan, me iré a vivir a Denver."_

Todo pasó en un segundo en la cabeza de Stan, todo el tiempo que vivieron, las citas al centro comercial, los fines de semana en su casa sin nada más que unas películas y una consola de videojuegos, las veces que Stan le enseñó a manejar su auto, cuando Kenneth lo invitaba a casa y se las arreglaba para preparar algo decente para comer. Todo.

Se echó a reír fingiendo demencia, Stan sabía que no era una broma típica de Kenny pues de haberlo sido le habría cogido por culo a Stan y a Kenny no le agradaba lidiar con un Stan molesto por tres días. Pero fingió demencia, ni siquiera se molestó, porque muy en el fondo sabía lo que se venía.

" _Eres un pendejo Kenny… ésta vez no voy a creer tus pendejadas, marica_ "… Pero esta vez la eterna sonrisa de Kenny que se hacía presente hasta en la más mínima idiotez sin gracia, no estaba, en lugar de eso su rostro lucía opaco y culposo.

" _Lo siento Stan… "_

Entonces Stan exigió respuestas, razones… errores, sacó sus frustraciones y demonios, lo increpó de muchas formas para luego disculparse, Kenny permaneció estoico todo ese tiempo, cosa que a Stan le enloquecía, su novio nunca fue así con él y no poder descifrar sus verdaderos motivos lo enloquecían.

" _Ya te dije Stan, no es una decisión de ayer u hoy… esto lo llevaba planeando hacía mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de comenzar una relación contigo viejo, para ser sincero… amigo, nunca pensé que lo nuestro duraría tanto…"_

Stan se echó a llorar, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y enrojecidos por la casi patológica piel blanca le aplastaban el corazón a Kenneth, los cristalinos ojos azules de Stan siempre le gustaron mucho, eran enormes y llenos de energía, distintos a los de él, que eran de un celeste casi albino.

" _Stan, déjalo por favor, no llores… también es difícil para mí esta situación…"_ Se acercó al más alto y lo abrazó llevándolo a su pecho, Stan sollozaba como un niño y Kenneth acariciaba su cuello desesperado sin poder hacer nada más. ¿Cómo aliviar el dolor de una pérdida? Fácil, con algo o alguien que llene ese vacío, eso Kenneth lo sabía más que bien, sabía que en un par de semanas Stan estaría de puta madre, lo tenía más que claro… **Kyle se lo había asegurado**.

" _No Kenny, tú eres el que se va, obviamente tus motivos son mucho más importantes que dejarme a mi ¿cierto?..."_ Stan se separó y limpió sus lágrimas, se quedó de pie por un momento como si iba a hacer algo pero cerró sus ojos en un puchero y volvió a los brazos de Kenny, como si hubiese hecho el intento de ser frío y duro con él, pero ¡vamos! Stan no es de esos chicos, puede parecer un vikingo, de aspecto fuerte y rudo, pero es lo más alejado a eso, Kenneth lo compararía más como un gigante amigable.

Se quedaron largo rato ahí, tirados en el piso del balcón sin hablar nada, Stan abrazado de Kenny y éste sin saber cómo decirle que debía marcharse, aún le quedaban algunas cosas por hacer antes de partir.

Luego de otro largo rato bajaron de vuelta a la fiesta, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y algunos de los chicos ya estaban en nota, habían improvisado una pista y habían varias parejas bailando, gracias a dios las luces y la música acallaron los sollozos ahogados de su ahora ex novio, porque si, Kenneth le aclaró que su relación debía tomarse un receso, al menos el tiempo que estuviera fuera, le había argumentado que no le sería fiel y Stan ridículamente, aquel motivo lo entendió muy bien.

Cuando casi cruzaban la puerta, Stan le soltó la mano, Kenneth volteó a verlo y este se quedó parado en la puerta.

" _¿Qué haces?"_ le preguntó extrañado Kenny.

" _Pues, quedarme…"_ le dijo Stan, ya algo más cuerdo.

" _¿Solo?..."_

" _¿A qué te refieres con solo Kenny, eh? Me estás jodiendo o qué?..."_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, simplemente estaría sin él, lo que significaba que le había dicho indirectamente que estaría solo desde ahora.

" _Stan…"_

" _No te disculpes Kenny, no estaré solo, mira cuanta gente hay…"_

Kenneth agachó la cabeza y suspiró, le miró por última vez y le hizo una veña de despedida con la mano.

" _Kenn… espera…"_ Salió de dentro del departamento y dejó la puerta junta, se acercó a él y le tomó las mejillas acercándolo a su rostro y mirando sus ojos un poco sorprendidos. Entonces, juntó sus labios en un último beso, tranquilo y lento…

" _Extrañaré esto…"_ le dijo Kenn luego de separarse, a lo que Stan respondió con una débil sonrisa.

" _maldito seas Kenny… yo también"_ Kenny sabía que lloraría; entonces el otro giró de golpe sin más luego de eso, entró al departamento dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar y dejó a Kenneth con aquel beso vivo en los labios. Este suspiró y emprendió camino, le quedaba la última y más importante cosa que hacer, despedirse de Craig Tucker.

Llegó a un teléfono público y tomó su celular, marcó en su agenda telefónica la letra "T" y bajó hasta dar con el apellido "Tucker".

Al otro lado de la línea le contestó la seca voz de Craig.

" _Hola…"_

" _¡Heeey! Tucker, soy yo…"_ le dijo usando ese tono alegre que estaba explotando al máximo, pues pocos ánimos tenía después de la escena que se había montado Stan poco tiempo atrás.

"¿Qué quieres McCorcmick?" Le tajó el siempre cortante Craig Tucker.

"Pues, verás… mañana me voy por la mañana y quería…"

"¿Quieres verme?"

"Um, si…"

" _No, no tengo nada que decirte McCormick, solo vete, que tengas buen viaje, adiós"_ …bipbip.

Fin.

Si, esa era la "cosa importante" que debía hacer Kenneth antes de largarse de ese jodido pueblo, hablar con Craig Tucker, pero no contaba con que lo mandara a comer mierda 'no es cierto, si sopesaba la idea' así que se fue a casa resignado, lo de su viaje temprano era cierto así que decidió irse a dormir, ya no tenía nada más que hacer y a nadie más quien ver en ese lugar.


	4. Dos años sin verte

Tal vez a esto se le podría llamar el fin del comienzo, el comienzo del fin… pero para Kenneth esta ruptura con Stan trajo un comienzo nuevo para Kenneth en otra ciudad, con otra gente y claro, más dinero con el que jamás había contado.

Pasaron casi dos años, no había día en el que Stan no llamara a Kenneth, la tremenda escena rompe corazones que habían hecho en South park la noche antes de viajar había quedado en eso, una escena, pues un par de meses después Stan había ido a visitar a Kenneth a Denver, sin ánimo de retomar algo ni nada, pero… como son ellos y terminaron follando.

El triste escenario para Stan, era que ahora andaba de novio con Wendy otra vez, o sea que le había sido infiel nuevamente.

A Kenny le había encabronado la noticia de la reconciliación de Stan y Wendy, estaba casi seguro que de ahí sacó el valor para boltearse otra vez a Stan, tal hecho significaba que Kyle no había cumplido con su parte del trato, cosa que mandaba al cesto de la basura todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado al momento de romper con Stan, obviamente más Stan que Kenneth, pero de igual forma el rubio lo pasó mal por su amigo, queriendo o no sentía un enorme cariño y apego por su ex novio y gran amigo de la infancia.

Un día cualquiera… un día de esos que Kenneth llegaba cansado de alguno de sus tres trabajos llegó a casa y se quitó el uniforme y echó a dormir luego del doble turno en la estación de servicio. Se tumbó en el sofá y encendió el pequeño televisor que le habían regalado en su antiguo trabajo, porque si, ahora Kenneth tenía un sofá sin agujeros, una cama decente donde dormir y comida en su nevera, aunque parezca ilógico para el Kenneth de antes que hubiera vaciado de toda especie de alimentos esa nevera, el Kenneth de 18 años de ahora estaba casi igual de delgado pero no por no tener que comer, solo por inapetencia y exceso de trabajo.

Cambió simultáneamente varios canales hasta que llegó a uno donde se estaba dando un consiento de Jazz y ahí la dejó, cerró sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Fue despertado por el timbre poco sutil que tenía conexión con la recepción del conjunto de departamentos donde vivía. Se levantó grogui y fue a atender el teléfono.

" _Si…?"_

" _Joven Kenny, tiene una visita, le hago pasar"_

 _Solo llámeme Kenny señora Brigitte,y depende de quién sea haha ¿Quién es?..."_ Era bastante extraño que Kenneth recibiera visitas, todas se limitaban entre Stan y de vez en cuando era él quien llevaba alguna chica a casa, no sabría si considerar a eso "visita", además la recepcionista ya conocía a Stan por lo que no era él, al llegar a esa conclusión ya había comenzado a tener curiosidad, casi preocupación, no era como si se escondiera de alguien pero… casi nadie tenía su dirección por razones obvias, no quería que nadie de su familia supiera dónde vivía, excepto Karen claro.

"Quiere saber su nombre joven" Se escuchó la voz de la mujer preguntando al visitante desconocido.

" _Craig, Craig Tucker"_  
Kenny al escuchar la voz de trasfondo le dio de todo, la voz del chico no era igual a la que recordaba pues aún se estaba desarrollando en el tiempo en que lo escuchó por última vez, sufría de frecuentes pitos y desvaríos en su voz que era mejor pasar por alto o se enfadaba. Las tripas del rubio se hicieron un nudo y sus manos comenzaron con un estúpido temblor, al igual que su voz.

" _Dice que es Crai.."_ El rubio no la dejó terminar.

" _Lo sé, si… si escuché, hágalo pasar. Por favor"_ le salió la voz un poco más seria de lo que debía reprimiendo todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, aquello llamó la atención de la portera.

" _Estás bien, Kenny…?"_ Le preguntó otra vez la mujer por el citófono al notar su cambio de tono en la voz.  
 _"Está bien señora, solo es un marica"_ Se escuchó la voz de fondo de Craig nuevamente al otro lado de la línea, un poco más grave, un poco más dura pero la voz de él. Aquel comentario de alguna forma le devolvió de cero a mil la calma al McCormick, era Craig Tucker, era el Tucker de siempre.

" _Si, si estoy bien, perfectamente hahahaha… adiós."_ Y cortó, mirando hacia abajo su propio cuerpo y viendo que estaba solo con una mínima prenda de vestir.

Corrió hasta su habitación en busca de un pantalón y una playera, se las puso ni él sabe cómo. Miró el desastre a su alrededor, envases de comida, botellas de cerveza y ceniceros hasta el coño de colitas de cigarrillos consumidos.

¿Por qué le preocupaba todo aquello? Era Craig, probablemente el en su habitación… no, no no era cierto ese era Stan, Craig era muy ordenado y limpio, tomó del suelo una bolsa desocupada y echó a la velocidad de un rayo todos los desperdicios que más pudo dentro de ella y los dejo bajo el lavaplatos, ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de eso. Por último tomó un aerosol y lo roseó por todo el lugar. Todo esto en menos de tres minutos.

Suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta pero aún no llegaba nadie, así que bajó, preguntándose si aquella llamada no la había soñado.

Bajó la escalera hasta llegar a la entrada y miró hacia la cabina de la recepción, donde estaba la mujer, quien le apuntó hacia el estacionamiento.

De haber tenido algo en las manos ese algo hubiera quedado en el piso; Craig había terminado de estacionar su motocicleta y ahora caminaba hacia él, se quitó el casco negro que cubría su rostro y sus cabellos azabaches brillaron bajo el sol de primavera en Denver.

Llevaba unos jeans negros bastante ajustados como los que usan los motociclistas, arriba portaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con cuello maho, también bastante ceñida, cerrada hasta el cuello y unos Caterpilar de caña alta, negros.

No sabía cuánto había pasado ahí parado mirándolo, embobado, ¿En serio ese era Craig? No solo lo dudó por el estilo de vestir completamente diferente que llevaba en secundaria, en lo que Kenny se había quedado era en un Tucker con jeans negros holgados de arriba y pitillos de abajo que según él le facilitaban el trabajo a la hora de pelear, y siempre unos raídos polerones, su favorito el azul que ridículamente lo hacía combinar con su chullo, sus inseparables convers negras y su vieja mochila con un parche de The Doors en el bolsillo lateral.

Lo que le llamaba realmente la atención era la estatura de Craig, Kenneth recordaba que eran casi de la misma estatura, tal vez incluso un poco más alto que Craig, o solo se veía así por su extrema delgadez en esos años, pero ahora se notaba muchísimo más la diferencia.

Si bien Kenneth había crecido mucho, ya casi alcanzando el metro setentaicinco, Craig le pasaba al menos por una cabeza, bueno, había que considerar que él estaba descalzo y Craig con unos bototos enormes.

-Umm.. Hola?- Le saludó Craig, ignorando por completo el estado de fascinación en el que se encontraba el rubio.

Este despabiló y le sonrió volviendo a la realidad.

"Tuuckeeer, vaya sorpresa viejo…." le dijo, dando un saludo de palmas y lo que iba a ser un corto abrazo de no ser porque los brazos de Craig lo aprisionaron con fuerza un par de segundos, Kenneth correspondió de la misma forma sorprendido por aquello.

" _Supongo que si…"_ Craig era un chico de pocas palabras, a veces muy pocas.

" _Bueno viejo, entra a la mansión McCorcmick, adelante"_ Le bromeó Kenneth como siempre, el otro entendió el sarcasmo y negó con la cabeza.

" _¿Nunca se te quitará la idiotez, verdad?..._ 'el otro negó con la cabeza dando un suspiro' _camina, yo te sigo"_

Y subió trotando escaleras arriba el rubio, no podía creer que hasta hacía unos minutos su vida era tan monótona y aburrida y ahora no cabía en más en un sinfín de confusos pero agradables sentimientos.

" _Bien, este es mi piso, es el número…"_ Pero no alcanzó a terminar, Craig completó por él.

"21…" –le dijo de forma casual Craig mientras descolgaba su mochila de uno de sus hombros.

" _Vaya Tucker, no sabía que ahora tenías ese pasatiempo, ya sabes… encontrar gente y eso ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?"_

" _Eso no importa, abre ya la puerta Kenneth, esta mierda pesa"._ Le indicó su mochila.

Entraron al fin y Craig resopló al ver el tremendo desastre en la sala.

" _Ho vamos, ¿no esperabas que estuviera ordenado o sí?"_

Esa tarde fue la primera en casi dos años que los dos al fin hablaron.

Volviendo al día en que Kenneth se fue, Craig nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la partida del rubio, así incluso Kenn dudó en la decisión por un par de segundos pero no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

"Estás cometiendo un error McCormick, al menos termina la preparatoria y después manda a tu culo aventurero a viajar por el mundo si quieres o morirás de hambre o alguna enfermedad quién sabe dónde"

Fue lo que le dijo; Kenneth, un poco decepcionado confirmó que lo haría pues el Tucker jamás le pidió quedarse, nunca un "no te vayas" o "¿Qué pasará con nosotros?" Nada, solo argumentos dirigidos a él como ser individual, cosa que a Kenneth no le importaba, él sabía que de alguna forma podría sobrevivir, siempre lo hacía. Además, en cualquier lugar iba a estar mejor que en su casa y su familia por aquellos años.

Es cierto, Kenneth estaba de novio con Stan, eso era un hecho, pero como no dejaron las cosas claras o más bien, como Kenn no le dejó las cosas claras a Stanley en aquel tiempo con respecto a las relaciones abiertas que le gustaba tener, no le dijo que jamás dejó de coger con Craig.

Esa era la verdad de Kenneth, esa era la verdad que todos veían claramente menos Stan, Kenneth no pertenecía a nadie porque él no podía pertenecer a nadie, porque para Kenneth una persona no es suficiente.

Excepto Craig.

A él siempre le importó una mierda con quien follaba o dejaba de follar el rubio, nunca le hizo preguntas acerca de su relación con Stanley porque para él no era un tema de importancia, llevaba follando con Kenneth mucho más tiempo del que ellos dos llevaban de novios siquiera, así que para Craig era solo algo pasajero, como todo o todos en la vida del rubio.

Resultó que no fue todo tan así, ¿Craig celoso? Pff, jamás.

Eso es lo que hubiera respondido Kenneth ante algún comentario semejante, Craig nunca le dejó saber el más mínimo atisbo de celos o amor a Kenn, su relación de basaba solamente en compartir momentos y nada más, si llegaba con chupetones, con arañazos, con mordeduras… ¿Qué importaba? Era un vago libertino del cual el también sacaba provecho y era como esos otros que le hacían esas marcas.

No fue hasta que Kenneth se fue que se dio cuenta que la única constante en la vida de él siempre fue Kenn. El rubio iba y volvía con chicas y chicos, pero a quien siempre volvía y buscaba era a él, si bien nunca fueron personas que hablaban demasiado y contaban sus sentimientos, Craig sabía muy bien distinguir en Kenneth el rostro preocupado, triste o incluso, molesto, aunque Kenn siempre evitó mostrar debilidad ante él, menos enojo.

Craig suponía que para Kenneth debía ser lo mismo, cuando de la nada el chico llegaba a él y se le acurrucaba, o lo abrazaba… ¿cómo era posible que por mera casualidad lo hiciera justo cuando por una u otra razón lo estaba pasando mal? No, Kenneth también sabía leer a la perfección a Craig Tucker.  
Lástima que se dio cuenta de todo aquello cuando Kenneth ya había dejado su maleta en la puerta de entrada de un motel barato en la cuidad de Denver.

Los primeros meses fueron para Craig un lapso al borde del abismo, nadie lo notaba pues nadie nunca notaba nada en él, no sentía ganas de salir, de leer, de jugar videojuegos, ni siquiera de comer. Se había adelgazado mucho y su madre lo notó cuando ya estaba con una severa desnutrición y lo llevó donde el médico, estuvo bajo estricto régimen por casi un año. De cualquier forma, que su madre le hiciera los más exquisitos manjares no le devolvía los ánimos, pero al menos logró recuperarse en ese aspecto aunque tuvo que técnicamente obligarlo a comer.

Craig sabía lo que podía hacer para revertir su estado mental de mierda, o más bien… lo que debía.

" _Estoy bien mamá, ¡no necesito un psiquiatra, no estoy loco maldita sea!"_

En una ocasión estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por siete días, acostado en su cama ya ni siquiera de su mascota se preocupaba, su cuarto olía a orín de roedor por todos lados y su madre después del tercer día que se dio cuenta que acumulaba comida bajo la cama se alarmó lo suficiente y lo llevó donde un médico que le recomendó la visita donde un psiquiatra, aseguró que se trataba de algún trastorno de ánimo.

Y con lo obstinado que es, incluso en ese estado inmunodepresivo se negó a ir. Una tarde se levantó de la cama, se puso de pie en el balcón de su habitación, lugar donde tantos cigarrillos había quemado él y McCormick, se dijo a sí mismo, ya sea por enorme necesidad o solamente porque sabía que era la única forma de salir del agujero en que estaba; que recuperaría a Kenneth McCormick y le importaría una mierda si estaba con alguien, si se había casado, si tenía hijos, si era gigolo 'aunque de eso ya estaba cerca' o fuera como fuera la situación en la que lo encontrara, lo traería de vuelta.


	5. ¿Craig celoso? Pregúntenle a Marsh

El día siguiente fue frío como siempre, pero la calidez de aquella promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo lo impulsó a salir de su cuarto, a comer, a ir a la escuela… y seguir, seguir con su vida.  
Aun con aquellos problemas y sabiendo bien que con solo hablar con su amigo y aclarar las cosas se sentiría mejor jamás se le pasó por la cabeza llamar y menos ubicar a Kenneth, eso jamás, no estaba seguro de nada y para nada en ese momento, estaba herido y lo extrañaba, nunca había sentido algo tan horrible y no le dio el valor necesario cuando aquello fue algo hermoso, pensó en todas las veces que le negó un beso, que lo despreció y avergonzó en público, las veces que Kenneth solo quería ser cariñoso y él lo empujaba diciéndole groserías, Kenneth solo reía pero recordaba que en más de alguna ocasión un color opaco apagaba la felicidad en sus ojos claros, incluso algunas pensó en retractarse y disculparse pero no… no lo hizo, no lo hacía con nadie, nunca.

Ese año terminó preparatoria y si de algo había servido su depresión fue para subir sus notas de forma alarmante incluso para sus padres, terminó con un diploma de esfuerzo colgado en la sala. Postuló a varias universidades a petición de su padre, pero optó por lo más fácil y rápido, la estatal de South Park, carrera de leyes.

Pasó medio año de universidad, un semestre. Fue más o menos en aquel tiempo que viajó a Denver en varias en ocasiones a ubicar el lugar donde vivía Kenneth, lo divisó un par de veces y… se vio tentado, muy tentado a hablarle pero no lo hizo… no, aún no estaba preparado para afrontar ninguna de las situaciones que había dicho que enfrentaría al hacer su promesa, ¿y si estaba con alguien, o si realmente tenía ya una familia o algo?...

Logro dar con el edificio donde vivía. ¿Cómo? Há.

Resulta que su hermana Ruby era muy amiga de la hermana menor de los McCormick, le costó dinero pero gracias a que Ruby le conseguía información era que había logrado dar con su paradero, porque ni siquiera sus padres tenían idea dónde había ido a parar Kenneth.

Craig sabía que Kenneth a la única persona de su familia que estimaba era a Karen, por lo que nunca perdió el contacto con ella, con su primer sueldo le hizo llegar un celular de regalo que decía expresamente en una carta dirigida a Carol.

"Por favor no se lo quites, no lo vendas o algo, enviaré dinero cada mes pero no vendan ese móvil es para mantener el contacto (Kenny)"

Karen sabía dónde vivía, incluso la había llevado a su departamento un par de veces, les decía a sus padres que iría a la pijamada de alguna amiga y se encontraba con su hermano quien en los pocos tiempos juntos la complacía en todo lo que quisiera, aunque Karen era una persona sencilla como él y se sentía felíz solo con ver a su hermano.

Y bueno, ojalá Ruby fuera como Karen, la hermana le había pedido una buena cantidad de dinero para conseguir una a una la información que necesitaba, además la muy astuta había encontrado la forma de resumir la información y pedir más, resumiendo, era una chica lista y Craig un idiota con dinero.

Así un día se agarró los huevos y partió en su motocicleta directo a Denver, a buscar a Kenneth.

Ahora estaba ahí con Kenneth después de mucho tiempo, aquella tarde luego de beber unas cervezas al fin dejaron el protocolo y se fueron a la cama, Craig iba con intensiones claras, más claras que nunca en su vida cuando se trató de Kenneth, pero de principio a fin las cosas comenzaron a salir al revés. ¿En qué sentido? Pues, terminó follado por Kenneth y ahora se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación que le había desmoronado su esquema de "Llevarse a Kenneth".

Resulta que en todo aquel tiempo el rubio no solo se había podrido de trabajo en trabajo, había hecho planes y propuesto metas para él y su hermana, le contó que al cumplir los 19 podría iniciar los trámites para tener la tuición de su hermana y planeaba llevarla a vivir con él, había estado ahorrando dinero y le enseñó la habitación que tenía destinada para ella, vaya que había volado Kenneth, incluso pensaba en pagarle a Karen la universidad, y todo eso… En Denver.

Craig no le dijo mucho pues de pensar y hacer hay un largo trecho, él nunca le decía nada acerca de su persona, pero le contó por encima lo que estaba estudiando, también le contó que sus padres se mudarían a Minnesota a vivir con su abuela que ya no podía estar sola por su estado de salud; le habían exigido que se fuera con ellos pero él se negó rotundamente usando la mejor de todas las excusas, el tema de la universidad y sus padres no pudieron negarse. Su hermana pequeña había apelado también a lo mismo pero su madre le dijo que podía pedir un traslado desde su escuela, la chica lloró y lloró pero se la llevarían.

Aquella tarde se dijeron muchas cosas de sus vidas, de sus nuevas metas, de sus propósitos, pero jamás nombraron a una pareja o acompañante, Kenneth suponía que si Craig estaba justo ahí en ese momento era porque estaba soltero, y Craig que si Kenn planeaba todas esas cosas era porque también lo estaba, aunque para Kenneth una relación nunca fue un impedimento para hacer de "todo" así que fue una especie de acuerdo implícito aunque con ciertas dudas para Craig.  
Desde ese día Craig viajó varias veces más a verlo, obviamente intercambiaron sus números y se mantuvieron en contacto, cada vez más y más cerca.

A Kenneth le encantó un poco la idea de ese nuevo Craig Tucker, ya no tan apagado y serio, incluso a veces hasta se carcajeaba un par de veces… y dejó de llamarlo por su apellido, ahora lo llamaba de una forma que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Para la gente siempre fue Kenny, Kenn, Kinny, McCormick, el niño pobre etc, Pues Craig lo había sorprendido al llamarlo "Kenneth" por primera vez. El rubio no solía avergonzarse, para nada, pero aquella vez al escucharlo sonrió estúpidamente como queriendo hacer alguna broma acerca de eso, pero vio que Craig actuaba con tanta naturalidad que se intimidó más de lo que hubiera querido y las palabras de le fueron garganta abajo.

El pelinegro pasó de ser un chico casi huraño y muy serio, a ser un chico cordial…y serio haha, bueno tal vez no había cambiado tanto, pero… le agradaba la idea, al menos no le incomodaba la idea de ser llamado por su nombre de pila en el tono maduro de voz que ahora tenía su viejo amigo Craig.

Con el pasar de los meses los planes de llevarse a Kenneth con él a South Park otra vez se fueron haciendo más y más ilógicos, con el pasar de los días se fue haciendo parte de forma mucho más seria en su vida, hasta que un buen día, Kenneth lo invitó a "salir".  
No era nada especial, un parque… en Denver, pero para Craig significó mucho pues había recibido por la noche una llamada a su móvil con la voz siempre alegre voz del chico, Kenneth lo había llamado… por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que tenía clases, no le importó, aceptó el encuentro y al día siguiente cerca de las cinco de la tarde tomó su motocicleta y voló a Denver.

Aquel día fue un show de mierda, lo llamó otra vez casi llegando al parke, le pidió que no colgara el teléfono hasta que lo tuviera a la vista, y cuando lo tuvo a la vista le dijo que no dejara de hablar hasta estar de frente, Craig cabreado colgó el teléfono y apuró el paso.

" _¿Qué te traes Kenneth…?"_ Le preguntó con sospecha, pues llevaba puesto una impecable camisa a cuadros, un poco desordenada para llamarle "formal" o al menos al tipo de formalidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado en la universidad, pero al menos esa impresión parecía querer dar. Estaba muy bien peinado y zapatos muy bien lustrados.

" _Recuerdas Craig… que el otro día me dijiste que era poco romántico…?"_ Craig lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

" _¿Qué pasa con eso?"_ Se alejó un paso pues el rubio comenzó a acercarse a pasos lentos pero largos, ya estaba muy cerca y su mano en la espalda le daba desconfianza.

" _Lo que pasa mi estimado Tucker, es que heriste mis sentimientos…"_ Craig arrugó la frente en gesto de confusión.

" _¿Estás enfermo o qué…?"_ En ese momento Kenneth sacó de atrás de su espalda una rosa blanca.

Craig abrió los ojos confundido, observó de forma inmediata a su alrededor y vio que habían varias personas cerca que los observaban curiosos.

" _Oye Kenneth, no te pases…"_ Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Craig tomó la rosa envuelta en un pulcro papel transparente en conjunto con un ramillete de algo como unas pequeñas flores decorativas. Se llevó una mano a cubrir su rostro completamente colorado de la vergüenza, lo que no sabía era que el truco de Kenneth recién comenzaba.

" _¿Sigues pensando que soy poco romántico?..."_ Craig se descubrió la cara y cuando iba a responder Kenneth había endurecido su rostro, lo que hizo que Craig quedara desconcertado.

" _¿Qué es todo esto Kenneth_?..." el otro chico lo rodeó a paso lento y se dibujó una sonrisa suave, real.

" _Esto, Tucker, es porque heriste mis sentimientos."_ El otro chico ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con recelo.

" _Craig Thomas Tucker…",_ en ese momento Kenneth se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una reverencia agachó la cabeza y alzó una mano la cual sujetaba una pequeña caja blanca, al pelinegro le atacó un fuerte calambre en el estómago temiendo saber lo que eso significaba.

"¿Aceptas ser mi prometido?" Craig se llevó los dedos al entrecejo y con el resto de su mano y muñeca de paso cubrió la sonrisa que no podía morder.

El chico al fin cuando pudo atenuar sus facciones tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió; había dos argollas plateadas dentro.

"¿Qué puedo decirte, Kenneth McCormick…" Lo tocó en el hombro para que este se levantara y por favor, levantara la cabeza.

El rubio miró al fin a Craig quien en ese momento sacaba uno de los anillos de la caja.

"Eres un jodón…." El pelinegro le entregó la rosa que le dificultaba la actividad que hacía.

El rubio miraba sonriente a Craig que se lo había tomado bien, pues al momento de planear todo no sabía si la reacción del chico sería mandarlo al carajo o… esa, por suerte no había sido la primera.

Craig tomó la mano libre del rubio y buscó su dedo anular, en el que introdujo la plateada joya , luego tomó la otra y lanzó la caja por ahí para luego ponerse él mismo la otra sortija.

Abrió su mano y la miró, luego miró al rubio que solo sonreía, no decía nada.

"¿Pero sabes?... ahora eres MI jodón, y espero que así sea pendejo."

" _¡UUUUOOOOOOU! ¡Tengo noviooo! AHAHA TUCKEEER!"_ El rubio había comenzado a gritar como loco, luego se lanzó a abrazar a su ahora novio para quedarse así varios segundos, por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, completamente feliz.

Kenneth entendió más que bien las últimas palabras de Craig "ahora eres MI jodón", sabía que quería decir "No me pongas los cuernos". Su corazón se sentía acurrucándose en su pecho, no creía haber sido tan feliz nunca, y su historia estaba apenas comenzando.

" _No te preocupes Tucker, yo prometo serte fiel, cuidarte y respetar…AGH!"_ Justo cuando todo era perfecto el McCormick siempre se las arreglaba para salir con alguna estupidez. Craig solo le picó las costillas para luego alejarlo un poco.

" _Ya ya ya, basta Kenneth, demasiado romance público por hoy…"_ Se fijó que había una chica con un celular justo enfrente como tomando una fotografía y Craig agrandó los ojos e iba a reñirle, en ese momento Kenny recordó lo que había hecho.

" _¡Craig! Espera, lo había olvidado..."_ Kenny fue donde la pequeña niña y tomó el celular que tenía en las manos, sacó unos dólares del su bolsillo y se los entregó.

" _Gracias bonita~"_ Se despidió el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa a la pequeña.

Volvió donde Criag con el móvil y una sonrisa brillante.

" _Está todo grabado Tucker, nuestro compromiso_ " le dijo enseñándole el móvil moviéndolo de aquí allá.

" _¡Ven aquí McCormick!"_ El pelinegro trató de agarrar al chico rubio pero éste fue más rápido y se le coló y salió corriendo a la salida del parque.

" _¡Hey, vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido, ahora me odias!"_ Ya casi lo alcanzaba el pelinegro pero se detuvo al escucharlo decir eso.

" _Está bien Kenneth, bien… no te haré nada, ni al video…paz…paz…"_ Entonces el rubio volteó a verlo.

" _Me parece bien… haha, bien"_ Retrocedió unos pasos para volver con su novio.

"Oye Kenn, qué quisiste decir con eso de tu apellido?..." Kenneth se arrugó un poco como extrañado.

" _Antes solo me llamabas por mi apellido, "McCormick",_ la verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando me llamaste por mi nombre de pila" entonces hizo un puchero.

Craig lo pensó un momento, como si nunca hubiera reparado en aquello.

" _Vaya… creo que es verdad, pero… tú también me llamas por mi apellido, siempre… incluso ahora"_

Ahora fue Kenneth quien arrugó el entrecejo.

" _Cierto… pero, tu siempre serás Tucker para mi… eso, ¿te molesta? Tucker._

" _No. Para nada"_

Desde ese momento comenzaron a llevar una relación mucho más madura y seria, Craig se había vuelto un poco más temperamental que antes y no tenía reparos en enfadarse o echarle en cara cosas.  
Si al antiguo Kenneth le hubieran puesto en la misma oración la palabra "Craig" y la palabra "Celos" no habría tenido sentido para él, pero ahora las cosas eran completamente distintas, el estigma del Kenneth que conoció por aquellos años que acostumbraba a poner cuernos a sus novios/novias o lo que fueran, el mismo Craig fue titular de ello un montón de veces, pero ahora que era él el novio no le hacía gracia alguna y lo mantenían en un constante estado de alerta, lo peor era que Kenneth no tenía la menor idea de cómo lidiar con eso.

Si bien el rubio se había comprometido de forma real con Craig y de verdad no le era infiel con nadie, el chico tenía una torcida visión de los límites que serían "poner los cuernos" para él un abrazo apretado, un beso en la mejilla, un agarrón de culo e incluso, un beso en la boca no significaban una traición ni mucho menos, cosa que para Craig era completamente reprochable.

Los límites morales de Craig fueron formados bajo el alero de una familia fuertemente católica con cimientos basados férreamente en el respeto y la tolerancia, por esa razón Craig y Ruby nunca encajaron bien en su familia, en especial él que como hermano mayor sirvió de ejemplo o mal ejemplo en este caso para desviar la línea que sus padres habían trazado para él y su hermana.

A pesar de que la misma represión moral hicieron a Craig revelarse y convertirse en un ser absolutamente apático y asocial, era esa misma crianza la que le hacía ver las cosas que veía en aquel tiempo como cosas anticuadas ahora como cosas correctas.

Más de alguna vez Craig se encontró marcas en el cuello de su novio o números telefónicos en los lugares más ridículos posibles; dentro de una caja de pizza por ejemplo. Porque sí, el rubio tenía su fama hecha y no iba a cambiar de un día para otro, en la mayoría de las circunstancias por no decir todas, Kenneth no tenía nada que ver, como el papel con un número telefónico y un beso marcado con labial, Craig había armado un puterío por eso y Kenneth ni siquiera sabía que la chica había puesto ahí su contacto, resulta que tiempo atrás el rubio había follado con la cajera del mismo local a la que saludó como usualmente saludaba a sus "polvos" con su coqueterío habitual; ella le había entregado el número del chico a la bonita pelirroja y esta trató de probar suerte con él; Realmente era inocente, realmente no buscaba nada pero el oscuro fantasma de su pasado lo pisoteaba una y otra vez haciendo que Craig se volviera cada vez más difícil de follar.

No podía andar con un cartel que dijera "Estoy comprometido" o algo así y le costaba mucho trabajo ser un chico más serio o cortante, eso no era lo suyo, pero Craig no entendía o más bien no lo toleraba.

Kenneth perdía el culo por su novio, eso era un hecho; pero aun así le costaba trabajo ordenar sus prioridades cuando se trataba de sus mejores amigos, Stan y Kyle, ellos era la excepción en todo.

La rivalidad que tenían Stan y Craig se incubó desde la escuela, a Craig siempre le dio malas leches el otro pelinegro, bueno… siempre no, desde la vez que Stan lo golpeó pensando que iba a darle una paliza a Kyle. Desde ese día Craig decidió muchas cosas, la primera era odiar a Stan, la segunda no dejarse golpear por nadie más, al menos no sin dar pelea. Y la tercera, dejar de hablar a Kyle Broflovski.

Podrían usarse esos motivos como excusa para odiar eternamente a Stan.  
Graig era un chico tranquilo, pacífico, normal en todo sentido hasta que le quitaron su autoestima en una sola tarde, así que aquella golpiza que le dio Stan marcaría un antes y un después en la personalidad de Craig.

Pero no, esa no era solo la única excusa que justificaba ese odio, más bien era porque el atractivo pelinegro había sido novio de su novio, era ese el hecho actual que lo hacía odiar tan profundamente a ese chico, lo había convertido en su rival, en el antagonista de su vida, su némesis.

Aun sabiendo que todo ese odio que se apoderaba de Craig, Kenneth insistía en llevar una amistad cercana con Stan y por supuesto el del pompón amarillo no lo aceptaba para nada, si podía evitar que se vieran lo hacía por la razón o la fuerza.

Craig sabía cómo se comportaba Kenneth con algunos grados más de alcohol en el cuerpo, daba riendas sueltas a su polla con quien fuera y no planeaba ser uno más entre el montón. Lo que Craig no sabía o más bien no quería reconocer era que Kenneth podría morir por él sin decir una palabra, él no confiaba para nada en su novio, y tenía razón al no hacerlo.

Una tarde había aparecido por su casa Stanley, como siempre con una botella de algún destilado que les llegara al culo después de la mitad acabada. Whisky Johnnie Walker 50°.


End file.
